


You're not psycho, Mr. Nikiforov.

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri's a psychologist.Viktor's a patient suffering with homicidal thoughts who self-harms.Let's see where this goes in less than 1,000 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Google+ post:  
> https://plus.google.com/115287395265804762672/posts/FNMs93NCUGm?fscid=z12ne3qxqtbyfxwup22bz3cxxr33jlyti.1491731849353914 
> 
> [tbh I want to see more from where that came from...]

I have had this patient for quite a while. 

Nikiforov, Viktor. Age 27. Gender: Male. Country of birth: Russia. Disorder(s): Homicidal thoughts, self harm, slight sadism. 

I shut his file and look up, where my protégé, Mila is standing. 

"Yuri? Viktor's here." 

From the receptionist, I hear slight wailing and moaning. Classic Georgi, poor thing has been raving about his breakup for weeks. Anya was a sweet woman, and used to bring us gifts when we had to work during holidays. I almost feel bad for Georgi except for the fact that he's kind of a drama queen, and likes to exaggerate things. 

I nod to Mila and gesture towards the chair in front of my desk. 

"Bring him in," I say. 

Today he's wearing a large overcoat, a black muscle shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He sits, and I notice that there's something wrong with him that I haven't seen before.  

"Viktor." 

He looks up, and I meet his hazy blue eyes. 

"Viktor, honey, what's wrong?" 

He fidgets with his hands and stares at his shoes. "Yuri...do you think...I'm...crazy?" 

I laugh. "Of course not, Viktor! You're getting better, aren't you?" I take his arm in my hands and roll up the coat sleeve. 

Gesturing to his arm, I smile. "Look, your injuries are healing." 

He shrugs. "I mean, yeah, but...I don't  _feel_ like I'm getting better." 

I giggle, and lift up his chin. "Repeat after me. I am strong." 

"I am strong," he echoes. 

"Nobody can judge me." 

"Nobody can judge me." 

"I am myself." 

"I am myself." 

"I am brave." 

"I am brave." 

I smile, and his mouth turns upwards, letting out a crooked smile. 

Patting his shoulder, I try to comfort him. "They can't judge you, Viktor. This is what makes you human. I suffered from binge eating disorder, but look at me now! I'm better, and you can too." 

Viktor blushes, and stands up. 

Confused, I ask, "What are you doing?" 

He says nothing, but envelopes me in a hug. I can feel tears running down his cheek, wetting my shirt. 

"Thank you. For everything." 

Then he kisses me on the cheek and leaves, a hundred dollar bill on my table and a feeling of satisfaction in my heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> For a really depressing ending, I wanted to write 'Two days later, his body is found hanging on a tree. On the branch next to him, there is a note in scratchy handwriting. 
> 
> Thank you. For everything.  
> Love,  
> Viktor Nikiforov." 
> 
>  
> 
> [and now I made myself weep inside why am I so evil]


End file.
